


Stuck in the Past

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Isaac Lahey Feels, Nightmares, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Isaac thought these days were past him – the days of manipulation and abuse, of feeling alone and trapped. Of being literally trapped, a cruel form of punishment by a man who should never have been allowed to have children in the first place.And yet every night he found himself trapped once more in the dark, clawing at the lid of the freezer and begging for forgiveness.Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "locked in a freezer".
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Stuck in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So recently I decided that I wanted to finish off the prompts I had left for Bad Things Happen Bingo, and I've just gotten around to posting them here. This was a great way to get back into writing and I have so many ideas for different fandoms floating around in my head right now.
> 
> And this prompt was just made for Isaac.
> 
> Enjoy!

Isaac thought these days were past him – the days of manipulation and abuse, of feeling alone and trapped. Of being literally trapped, a cruel form of punishment by a man who should never have been allowed to have children in the first place.

He thought that the death of his father would put an end to it. He’d looked forward to it, staring down at the blood splattered on the sidewalk as he was questioned by the police. It hadn’t even dried and he was looking forward to the rest of his life, to one where there was no need to live in fear. He’d be invincible now, untouchable. It was all he had ever wanted.

And yet every night he found himself trapped once more in the dark, clawing at the lid of the freezer and begging for forgiveness. With each night which passed, he could feel the walls of the freezer closing in around him, leaving him unable to lower his arms to his sides even if he wanted to. It seemed to get smaller with each night which passed, choking him as it pressed into him. The lid, once so far from his head, now seemed to be inches from his nose. Hammering on it with all of his might, making great swings with each punch, became impossible. He could barely even knock on it. On the worst nights he could even swear that his father had even turned on the freezer. On those nights he barely had the energy to scream and instead curled his arms and legs as close to his torso as he was able, the cold seeping every ounce of fight from him.

His limbs didn’t even cramp on those nights, just numbed until he feared that he would lose them. There was no room to move them, or rub his bare skin in a weak attempt to restore some heat. He could do nothing but lie there as his body grew cold, his skin draining of its colour and his fingertips eventually turning the pale blue of a long dead corpse.

Those were the nights he awoke wrapped in more blankets than he could count, and Derek crouched on the floor next to his bed with a hand on his wrist and a soft smile he reserved for these nights alone. “It’s alright,” he’d say in a low voice, “it’s alright, I’m here.” Sometimes he’d even ask to join Isaac on the bed and engulf him in muscular arms, holding him close to his chest and rubbing his back like he was a child. If someone tried to do this during the day then Isaac would have torn them apart, called them out for trying to baby him and probably avoided them for the rest of his life. With Derek though, it was different. Safer. Because Derek wasn’t just anyone – he felt like a brother.

Isaac somehow slept better on those nights, feeling safe and protected with his brother at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
